


Settling

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: A moment in bringing Simon home.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	Settling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Carl’s new android doesn’t yet have a name—when Markus asked Carl, he said he was waiting for that android to choose his own. Things are different, now that their sentience is a given. And the android hasn’t picked one yet. He seems to be vacillating between “Markus Two” and “Carl Two,” both of which Carl has advised against. And Markus has advised against. At least the android has time to choose, and in the meantime, he seems to answer to “Hey You” well enough. He helps Markus and Simon move boxes in from the car, until it’s time to go give Carl his medicine. Markus is sorely tempted to do it himself. 

But Simon grabs his arm and gently tells him, “That’s not your job anymore.” 

Markus looks at Simon, knowing it was never really _a job_. Sure, it was something a caretaker might do, but also what a young son would do for their aging father. But Markus can see something _else_ in Simon’s eyes: a subtle uncertainty. He isn’t yet fully comfortable in Markus’ old home. He doesn’t want to be left alone. It’s a small complexity that’s proof of _humanity_ : something no android should have. They’re capable of so much more emotional depth than humans give them credit for.

At least Carl gives them that credit. Carl welcomed Simon in with open warms. Markus has already picked out their room.

But even now, post-revolution, with the riots over and tentative rights on the table, they both feel like they’re on unstable ground. That’s not why they’re moving in with a human. Markus just _misses_ Carl, and he wants to be around for the end. 

Simon understands. Simon smiles softly and heads back for the truck. He collects a large chunk of metal with no reasonable value, but it’s a part of Jericho, and Markus has learned the value of sentimental trinkets. He intends to paint it one day. He thinks it’ll go well next to the giraffe in the living room. He grabs the other side and helps Simon carry it in. 

They set it under the giraffe’s feet, and Simon pauses to watch the other android pace along the mezzanine. He quietly notes, “He’s not bad looking.”

Markus glances up. He hadn’t even thought about it. “That describes most of our people.”

Simon chuckles. He turns a grin to Markus and asks, “Should I be worried about losing you to Carl’s new assistant?”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Hey, you have a lot in common. The same function, the same pseudo-father...”

“I think you’re describing what the humans would call a brother.”

Simon muses, “You do have the same blood.”

Markus snorts. He pulls Simon in by the waist and kisses him to quell any fears. Smiling, Simon melts into his touch. They stand together under the giraffe Markus ‘grew up’ with, and for all they’ve been through, Markus can’t help but feel that his life’s never been so good.


End file.
